If Today was Your Last Day
by Shanteru
Summary: A tragedy three days before Graduation brings two lost lovers back to each other.


The whole field was filled with students wearing their light yellow caps and gowns sitting in their chairs with their friends and families within the bleachers. There was a single student up on stage. He was wearing a pure black suite instead of his cap and gown. Next to him was an empty chair within that chair was a single photograph, flowers, and candles as well as two sticks of incense. The photograph was of the student and another one. They were standing next to each other with their arms around the others shoulders. Now all the other students were looking at him and the photo but he himself couldn't look at it without wanting to cry. The principle did his speech then announced his name so he went up to the podium.

He said, "My best friend gave me the best advice he said each day is a gift and not a given right, leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind and try to take the path less traveled by, that first step you take is the longest road. If today was your last day, tomorrow was too late could you say goodbye to yesterday would you live each moment like your last? Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the price is always worth the fight. Every second counts cause there's no second try, so live it like you'll never live it twice. Don't take the free ride in your own life. Would you call up friends you never see, reminisce old memories? Would you forgive old enemies? Would you find that one agreed to love? Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes cause you can't rewind a moment in this life. Let nothing stand in your way cause the hands of time are never on your side.

Inuyasha not only preached this philosophy but lived by it as well. He told me once ' why we should act like an adult and grow up when tomorrow is uncertain. I mean you could get hit by a car, struck by lightening, end up in an earthquake, or die in your sleep why bother acting all grown up when there are so many factors working against you. I say live life the way you want and have all the fun you can why you can cause you might not be able some day. I would rather live a reckless life and die doing something I wanna do then die because someone was being an idiot.'

Well I say Inuyasha was right there's plenty of time to act like an adult and play it safe. Now if he was here then he'd probably be the first one to yell out party as soon as we were done."

This caused many laughs to go through the crowd. He looked at the photograph and felt his heart break and continued his speech once everything died down some.

He continued, "We maybe leaving this place but we all have our memories some happier than others. But it's in these memories our friends who aren't here anymore continue to thrive and live on even after they are no longer with us."

With that he looked back out among his class and saw many chairs with the same set up as Inuyasha's. He knew his voice was going to betray him as he looked down.

He said, "So long as we remember them then they will always be with us. Some of us have ways of keeping their memory alive and some of us don't have anything short of photos."

He looked up at them all and knew this was needed.

He said, "Congratulations you made it too the end of the year and since he ain't here to do it then I will."

When everyone threw their hats up he yelled out party like Inuyasha would cause he'd hose one. Just as he was in honor of him. He looked at his friend's photo and remembered how it all went horribly wrong that year.

_*Three days earlier*_

Inuyasha walked up the steps of the school only to be jumped by his best friend Kouga. They play fought in the halls while their other friends yelled out commentary and when the bell rang they went to class laughing and joking around like always.

Inuyasha was in his lit class when they heard the shots ring out. Now they heard the kids screaming as well and saw some of them run past their room. Their teacher told them to make a run for it so they did since they were on the second floor. Inuyasha didn't run far he ducked into the bathroom as soon as he heard one of them coming. He saw the three other kids and put his finger to his mouth to tell them to be quiet. They nodded and covered their mouths just in case.

They all heard the guy go past and leave Inuyasha went and checked then motioned for the other three to follow him quietly and they did. He led them down the stairs and to a safe place for them to run. They tried to get him to come with but Inuyasha wouldn't.

He said, "I can't not yet. Once you get outside look for Kouga for me all right. Tell him I'll see him in a lil while alright."

She said, "Alright just be careful Inuyasha."

Then they left and Inuyasha went in search of other to get out he got half the school out before he came across the gun man. He recognized him it was Naraku Takeda.

Inuyasha said, "Come on man you really don't want to do this. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out like normal people ok."

Naraku said, "What do you know Takimori? Nothing that's what."

"Your probably right but I also know I don't want to die today so please you've made your point. You don't need to continue with this anymore. So what do you say will you put it down now?" said Inuyasha

Naraku looked at the gun and said, "I have one round left. If I put this down and walk out of here they'll just lock me up without any thought or why I did this. Or the cops will open fire and kill me before realizing I'm unarmed. So if I have one round and you don't want to die today then I guess I'll use it then."

When Naraku went to shoot himself Inuyasha grabbed the gun and it went off. Inuyasha spit up blood before falling to his knees. Naraku was really loosing it and split. Kouga came down the hall and saw Inuyasha on his knees he ran over to him just as he fell backwards.

Kouga saw the would and said, "Oh god Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped, "Kouga?"

Kouga put pressure on it and said, "Just hang on man alright. You're going to be fine."

Inuyasha reached up and touched Kouga's cheek and said, "Its ok do you remember what I said? I'd rather live a reckless life then die cause someone was being an idiot?"

Kouga's vision bleared as the tears came and fell then Kouga said, "What do you call this huh?"

Inuyasha laughed then said, "Being a hero. It was an accident this, Naraku didn't mean to shoot me. I grabbed the gun when he tried to kill himself it went off. It was his last round man he ain't go anymore. I saved him and a bunch of the others so I'm ok with this."

"How can you be fine with this man?" said Kouga as his voice broke.

"Cause I got to see my best friend again." Said Inuyasha smiling.

He was already gasping and coughing. Kouga was crying cause he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to walk away from this one like he had all the others. Inuyasha knew his time was short and decided to take the chance that way he at least knew.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga come here a minute."

When he did Inuyasha kissed him and whispered, "I love you Kouga."

Kouga looked at him and saw his friend's head slip back off his arm and his hand fell to the ground. Kouga just buried his head in Inuyasha's neck and cried.

_*End flashback*_

Kouga smiled cause he remembered Inuyasha's last words to him so vividly. That was when he heard the familiar laughter. He looked out toward the others and saw his friend standing there.

Kouga saw Inuyasha come over to him and hold his hand out to him and Kouga took it. He was walking away with him when they stopped and Inuyasha looked back toward the stage and so did Kouga. He saw everyone go near it and heard Inuyasha's words.

"I never left Kouga I was just waiting for you is all." Said Inuyasha.

Kouga said, "I know man. Oh and I love you too Inuyasha."

Their friends had looked up and saw them both standing side-by-side watching them.

Kouga and Inuyasha smiled and waved before saying, "Bye Guys."

"Bye Guys." Said their friends so softly no one heard them.

Both laughed and Inuyasha shoved Kouga as he took off running toward the stadium entrance where Kouga caught him. It was then their friends learned why Kouga had been so depressed. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha's arms were around Kouga's waist then they kissed each other just as they faded.

Both their parents heard them at the same time say, "Bye mom, dad I love you."

It was later found out Kouga had a brain aneurysm and had died instantly. The scary thing was Kouga died the exact same time Inuyasha had died exactly three days earlier. Their parents thought it best to bury them together since Inuyasha had been set to be buried that week anyway. Their shared tombstone read:

Friends Until the End

_Kouga Ikeda Inuyasha Takimori_

_Born May 15, 1989_

_Died March 18, 2004 Died March 15, 2004_

_The best of friends._

_They will be missed and loved._

_"My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day is a gift and not a given right."_

_Quote – Inuyasha & Kouga_

_So don't waste your life_

_Cause the hands of time aren't on your side._


End file.
